


the date night

by OfHeroesAndCrooks



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fancomic, Gen, ink art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfHeroesAndCrooks/pseuds/OfHeroesAndCrooks
Summary: Harley has plans for her and Batman’s special day. Mostly based on Mad Love comic from 1994.
Relationships: Harleen Quinzel/Bruce Wayne, Pamela Isley & Selina Kyle & Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Heart Attack Exchange 2020





	the date night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hkandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/gifts).




End file.
